


Nightmare

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cage is an ultimate tool of torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

The Cage is an ultimate tool of torture.

It is actually just a bare space, but what makes it so effective is that you can fill the emptiness with your own personal nightmares. And that is what brings even the strongest man on his knees.

Therefore, it’s not a wonder when Adam crawls at Michael, seeking shelter from his own mind. He lets the boy inch against him and drapes one of his wings over him. Adam buries himself into his Grace until its light burns the shadows away.

* * *

 

Michael startles awake. It takes him a moment to remember where he is and why everything is so dark. But even then his heart doesn’t stop hammering and the shadows still look ominous around him.

He throws his legs over the edge of the bed and pads through the empty house. He knows the trail by heart now.

After the Cage his Grace has been dimming and he has found himself needing human things like food and sleep. Adam has gone to the other way; he has to force himself to eat and he barely sleeps.

Michael stops at the small balcony. This is the place where Adam comes every time he can’t sleep. The boy turns to look over his shoulder when he hears the glass door creek but doesn’t say anything when Michael steps next to him.

He’s sitting there wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the rail his legs hanging over the edge, watching as the stars light up and the moon climb up to the sky. He lets Michael sit next to him and lean against his warm, draping a corner of his blanket over him.


End file.
